fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Io
Opko stworzone specjalnie na "Konkurs (nie)wymiarowy". Opis Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się w drugim wymiarze. Z więzienia O.B.F.S.u uciekają wszyscy złoczyńcy. Doktor Baljeet dowiaduje się, że mogą się oni ukrywać na księżycu Jowisza - Io. Bohaterowie mają po 17 i 18 lat. Bohaterowie *DS *Cola Strong *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Stephanie Winner (drugi wymiar) *Hanna Taylor (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Sophie Willis (Drugi Wymiar) *Roboty *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła Cola Strong miała potwierdzić odbiór broni. - Wszystkie są przetestowane? - wiedziała, że tak, ale mimo wszystko wolała się zapytać. Chciała w ten sposób pokazać jak ważne zadanie ma do spełnienia. Fretka kazała jej tylko pójść do zbrojowni i zobaczyć, czy główni inżynierowie dostarczyli już swoje wynalazki. - Oczywiście, że tak! Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Sugerujesz, że dałabym wam nie przetestowaną broń?! - Nicol zmiękła pod wpływem głosu Sophie Willis. Siedemnastolatka stała na jakiejś przyczepie i patrzyła na nią z góry. Dodatkowo wyglądała tak jakby miała zamiar rzucić się na Nicolę i zmieszać ją z błotem. - Co się tutaj dzieje? - spytał Ferb Fletcher wychodząc zza rogu. - Ona mnie ewidentnie obraziła! - wykrzyknęła Sophie. - Ja wcale... - próbowała się bronić Strong, jednak Ferb jej przerwał: - Daj spokój Willis, jesteś przewrażliwiona. - Wcale nie jestem przewrażliwiona! - wykrzyknęła. - Po prostu nie lubię jak ktoś wątpi w moje możliwości! Nicol słysząc tę kłótnię, zaczęła usuwać się w cień. Nie lubiła się kłócić, tym bardziej z osobami silniejszymi od niej. Wstyd jej było zostawiać Ferba samego "na placu boju", ale wiedziała, że chłopak sobie poradzi. Za to ona by tylko stała i się gapiła, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wiele osób mówiło jej, że musi zmienić swój charakter, musi stać się silniejsza. Ale ona nie potrafiła tego zmienić. Nie potrafiła stawić czoła swoim lękom. Co za ironia. Miała w nazwisku słowo "silny", a sama była przeciwieństwem tego słowa. - Cześć, kochanie. - powiedział Buford Van Stomm, jej chłopak. Był dzielny i silny. Był nie tylko jej chłopakiem, ale też obrońcą. Pomagał jej się przystosować do życia w tych trudnych czasach - czasach wojny. Zanim Strong zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do pary podeszła Fretka Flynn. - Cola, dostarczyli już broń? - Tak. - odparła Nicola. - To świetnie. - powiedziała Fretka i ruszyła w stronę sali narad. Dzisiaj mieli się spotkać z przedstawicielką O.B.F.S.u. - Buford, chodź ze mną. - powiedziała. Van Stomm westchnął. - Nigdy nie będziemy mieć spokoju. - powiedział, po czym jeszcze raz pocałował swoją dziewczynę i ruszył za Fretką. Jeszcze kilka lat temu świat był podzielony na niewielkie Państwa-Miasta, którymi rządzili okrutni dyktatorzy. Byli oni jednocześnie genialnymi wynalazcami i używając swoich robotów, zastraszali miejscową ludność. Siedem lat temu udało się ich obalić, zaczynając od Dundersztyca, dyktatora w Danville. Potem Ruch Oporu w Danville, którym przewodziła Fretka, nawiązał kontakt z przywódczynią RO w sąsiednim mieście, czyli z agentką DS. Dziewczyna pracowała dla O.B.F.S.u, czyli największej na świecie organizacji zwalczającej złoczyńców. Po wyzwoleniu Danville, a potem miasta DS, udało się reaktywować organizację, a potem zwalczyć wszystkich dyktatorów. Zamknięto ich w więzieniu O.B.F.S.u. Tydzień temu uciekli. To była masowa ucieczka. A sposób w jaki uciekli był dziwny. Choć dziwny, to mało powiedziane. Pewnego dnia po prostu siedzieli w swoich celach, zmęczeni życiem, a następnego już ich nie było. Jakby wyparowali w powietrzu... Fretka i Buford weszli do sali narad. Jej brat - Fineasz Flynn, jej zastępczyni - Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, główny strateg - doktor Baljeet Tijnder oraz przedstawicielka O.B.F.S.u - DS, już na nich czekali. Było to grono najbardziej zaufanych osób w RO. Brakowało tylko Ferba. Wkrótce pojawił się w drzwiach z limem na oku. - Kto cię tak urządził? - spytała zatroskana Fretka. - Nieważne. - odparł Ferb. - To była Willis, widziałam. - odezwała się uśmiechnięta Garcia-Shapiro. - Zamknij się. - wysyczał zdenerwowany Ferb. Izabela słysząc go, uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Jesteś żałosny, Fletcher. - dogryzła chłopakowi DS. - Czy możemy wreszcie przejść do celu naszego spotkania?! - wykrzyknął doktor Baljeet. Wszyscy natychmiast się uciszyli. - Dziękuję. - Więc jaki jest cel tego spotkania? - spytała DS. - Zaginęła jedna członkini RO. Wszyscy z przerażeniem wstrzymali oddechy. Wszyscy oprócz DS. - Jesteś pewien, że zaginęła? Sprawdziliście wszystkie możliwości? - spytała. - DS, proszę nie przerywaj mi. Tydzień temu zamontowałem wszystkim członkom RO nadajniki, aby w razie potrzeby kogoś namierzyć. - Wiem. My w O.B.F.S.ie też otrzymaliśmy takie nadajniki. Namierzaliście ją? - Tak. Jest na Io. - Świetnie, czego tam nie poszliście? - Bo to nie jest takie proste. Io to nie miasto, ani kraj, lecz księżyc. Księżyc Jowisza. - Ona jest w kosmosie?! - Kto? Kto właściwie? - zdenerwował się Fineasz. - Mówicie, że ktoś zaginął, ale czego nie mówicie o niej po imieniu?! Doktor Baljeet spojrzał ukradkiem na Ferba, po czym westchnął i powiedział: - To Steph Winner. Ferb wstrzymał oddech. Jako brat Fretki, a dodatkowo utalentowany i przystojny konstruktor, ma duże powodzenie u kobiet. Ze Steph łączyła go wyjątkowa relacja. Byli w związku jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, a ich relacja była zażyła i wyjątkowo namiętna. Bardzo namiętna. Byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci, nawet po zerwaniu. Trudno się było dziwić Ferbowi, że tak się przejął. - Ale jak wyjaśnić to, że jest w kosmosie?! - spytała DS. - Ostatnio wszystko co się tu dzieje, jest wielką zagadką. - powiedziała Fretka. - Najpierw wszyscy złoczyńcy znikają w tajemniczy sposób a teraz to... Jest tylko jeden sposób, by rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Musimy udać się na Io. - Buford! Dlaczego milczysz?! Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi?! Po co ci tyle pistoletów?! Spójrz na mnie! - Cola stanęła na przeciwko Buforda. Wpatrywała się w swojego chłopaka, oczekując wyjaśnień. Przed chwilą on wraz z Fretką, Fineaszem, Izabelą, doktorem Baljeetem i jakąś dziewczyną w masce, której Cola nie znała, wyszli z sali narad. Wszyscy milczeli i byli w ponurych nastrojach. Nicol podeszła do Buforda i zaczęła go pytać o przebieg zebrania, lecz ten nie chciał jej odpowiadać na żadne pytania. Zamiast tego zaczął pakować broń. Chłopak westchnął. - Cola, nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To ściśle tajne. - Nigdy nie miałeś przede mną tajemnic, miałeś w nosie to co ściśle tajne! - Zrozum, to dla twojego dobra. Cola warknęła z rezygnacją i odwróciła się do niego plecami. Zamiast tego, poszła do Izabeli. - Izabelo, o co tutaj chodzi? - To ściśle tajnie. Nie mieszaj się do tego. Cola przewróciła oczami i poszła w stronę Fretki. - Fretka, ty nie pakujesz broni? - Ja nie lecę, muszę zająć się RO. - Oni gdzieś lecą? - Buford ci nie powiedział? - Eee... Oczywiście, że mi powiedział! Zastanawiam się tylko... dlaczego ja nie mogę lecieć? - Bo to dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne. - Co w tym niebezpiecznego?! - Nikki, to wojna! A teraz wyobraź sobie, że wojna przenosi się do kosmosu. Czy ty rozumiesz... - Oni lecą w kosmos?! - przerwała jej Cola. - Buford ci nie powiedział... - Gdzie lecą? - Io, to... - Wiem gdzie to jest! Byłam tam kiedyś! To jeden z największych księżyców Jowisza. W dodatku najniebezpieczniejszy. Prawie na całej jego powierzchni rozmieszczone są wulkany. Wszędzie lawa. - Sama widzisz! To dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne! - Fretko, wiesz, że pochodzę z przyszłości. Znam Układ Słoneczny jak własną kieszeń. Mogłabym zabrać ich na Io! Oni mnie potrzebują. Byłam już na tym księżycu... - Jestem pewna, że w przyszłości wyglądał on inaczej. - Ale... - Koniec dyskusji! Nie lecisz! - A skąd oni wezmą statek kosmiczny? - O.B.F.S. się tym zajmie. - A jak oni tam trafią? - W statku jest autopilot. - A jak się zepsuje? - To Fineasz i Ferb go naprawią. - Twoi bracia mogą lecieć, a ja nie mogę?! - Oni już pokazali, że potrafią sobie poradzić w trudnej sytuacji, a ty nie. - Jak mam się wykazać, kiedy nie dajesz mi szansy?! - Zostajesz! - Ale... - Bez dyskusji! - powiedziała Fretka odchodząc. Cola spojrzała na nią spode łba. - I tak polecę. - wyszeptała do siebie. thumb|right|250px Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Baljeet i Buford przyszli na umówione z DS miejsce. Zamaskowana już na nich czekała. - No i gdzie ta rakieta? - spytał Ferb. - To nie rakieta, tylko statek kosmiczny, Fletcher. - odparła sucho DS. - Jedno i to samo. DS otworzyła usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale Baljeet jej przerwał: - Przestańcie wreszcie. Gdzie jest ta rakieta? - To nie rakieta, tylko... - Mniejsza o to, gdzie ona jest? DS spojrzała na niego spode łba. - Tutaj. - DS to nie czas na te twoje głupie zgadywanki! - wykrzyknął Ferb. - Czyżbyś martwił się o tę swoją seksi blondynę, Fletcher? Ferb zagotował się ze złości. Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy zatrzęsła się ziemia. Nagle otworzyła się jakaś klapa ukryta w ziemi, a spod niej wynurzyła się ogromna rakieta. DS uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, widząc durne, zdziwione miny swoich przyszłych towarzyszy podróży. Otworzyła drzwi (czy klapę, czy jak tam nazywa się to wejście do rakiety), po czym weszła bez słowa do środka. Pozostali ruszyli za nią. Izabela, która wchodziła ostatnia, zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Wszyscy (oprócz DS) rozglądali się zdziwieni po pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli rakiety, a co mówić o tym, żeby zobaczyć ją od środka. Z "transu" wyrwał ich głos DS: - Włączam autopilota, zaraz startujemy. Lepiej zapnijcie pasy, to nie będzie przyjemne uczucie. - powiedziała. Wszyscy natychmiast jej posłuchali. Nawet Ferb nie wyrażał sprzeciwu. Wszyscy czekali, aż rakieta wystartuje. Po kilku minutach nic się nie działo. - Dlaczego nie startujemy? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Buford. DS też wyglądała na zdziwioną. Rozpięła pasy i udała się do pustej kabiny pilota. Nie możliwe było, żeby się coś zepsuło. A co jeśli zepsuł się autopilot? Kiedy wróciła, jej oczy rzucały wściekłe spojrzenia w stronę członków drużyny. - Kto ostatni wchodził do rakiety?! - Ja. - odpowiedziała Izabela, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi agentce. - Dlaczego nie zamknęłaś klapy?! - Przecież ją zamknęłam! - To dlaczego jest otwarta?! - A bo ja wiem?! - Może za lekko ją pociągnęłaś? - zwrócił się delikatnie Fineasz do Izabeli. - A może ten szmelc z O.B.F.S.u się do niczego nie nadaje? - stwierdził Ferb, za co oberwał od DS w brzuch. Pod wpływem bólu chłopak zgiął się w pół. - Uważaj na słowa Fletcher. - ostrzegła go DS, po czym sama poszła zamknąć klapę. Z otwartą, rakieta nie mogła wystartować. DS dotarła na miejsce, złapała za klamko-podobne-coś i pociągnęła do siebie klapę, tym samym ją zamykając. Silniki zapaliły się. - O nie. - wyszeptała DS. - Jeszcze nie teraz. Rakieta zaczęła się trząść i powoli odrywać się od ziemi. DS nie miała szans na dotarcie do swojego siedzenia i zapięcie się pasami. Żeby się nie przewrócić, złapała się jakiejś pobliskiej rurki. Rakieta będzie teraz startować, a żeby wyrwać się z ziemskiej atmosfery, osiągnie największą prędkość na jaką ją stać. Możliwość wywrócenia się i połamania sobie kości jest bardzo prawdopodobna. Rakieta wystartowała. DS kurczowo trzymała się rurki. Prawdopodobnie wytrzymałaby tak, dopóki statek kosmiczny nie wyrwałby się z ziemskiej atmosfery, gdyby nie to, że ktoś na nią wpadł. Siła odrzutu przygwoździła DS i tę drugą osobę do ściany. DS spojrzała na nią. Nie był to ani Fineasz, ani Ferb, ani Izabela, ani Buford, ani Baljeet. To była jakaś metyska o czarnych włosach z rozjaśnionymi końcówkami. Wyglądało na to, że mają pasażera na gapę. To pewnie ona po wejściu do rakiety, zapomniała zamknąć klapę. - Przepraszam. - powiedziała nieśmiało. - Kim ty jesteś? - Jestem Cola Strong. A ty jesteś tą agentką O.B.F.S.u? - Tak, jestem DS. Wkrótce DS i Nicola poczuły, że niewidzialna siła je puszcza i przestaje przyciągać je do ściany. Mogły już swobodnie się poruszać, a nawet unosić się w powietrzu. - Wygląda na to, że wyrwaliśmy się z ziemskiej atmosfery. - skomentowała DS. - Trzeba włączyć sztuczną grawitację. - Dlaczego? Tak jest zabawnie! - powiedziała Nicol robiąc fikołajka w powietrzu. - Juchu! - To wcale nie jest zabawne, Strong. - skomentowała DS i ruszyła w stronę kabiny, w której znajdowali się pozostali członkowie drużyny. Nicol "pofrunęła" za nią. DS stanęła przed drzwiami kabiny. Tam właśnie znajdował się wyłącznik. DS przyglądała się jak wszyscy (z wyjątkiem Izabeli, która nadal siedziała przypięta do fotela) robili harce w powietrzu. - Dlaczego nie włączasz? - spytała Cola. - Poczekaj, czekaj... - wyszeptała DS. Pozostali wciąż latali, nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności dwóch dziewczyn. Ferb wzniósł się aż do sufitu. Właśnie wtedy DS włączyła sztuczną grawitację. Wszyscy natychmiast runęli na ziemię. Ferbowi, który był najwyżej, oberwało się najbardziej. - No nareszcie! - wykrzyknęła Izabela i pobiegła do łazienki. Już od dłuższego czasu miała ochotę puścić pawia. Ferb podniósł głowę i dopiero wtedy zobaczył DS. Przez maskę, którą miała, nie mógł dostrzec jej miny, ale patrząc na oczy, był pewien, że uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. - Ty wredna... Przeklęta... - Oszczędź sobie Fletcher. Chciałam wam powiedzieć, że mamy pasażera na gapę. W tym momencie zza DS wychyliła się Nicole i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - Hej. - powiedziała. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią wstrząśnięci. - Cola, co ty tutaj robisz?! - wykrzyknął Buford. - To zbyt niebezpieczne! DS, musimy zawrócić i zabrać ją do domu. - To wykluczone! Nie możemy teraz zmienić kierunku. Strong zostaje z nami. - Tak! - wyszeptała Nicola sama do siebie. - Obawiam się, że Nikki może zawadzać w naszej misji. - stwierdził doktor Baljeet. - Ej! - oburzyła się Cola. - Wybacz Nicole, ale takie są fakty. - Jakiej misji? - spytała DS. - Mamy tylko odnaleźć tą całą Winner i mieć nadzieję, że na Io dowiemy się czegoś o zaginionych złoczyńcach. To wszystko. Z łazienki wyszła Izabela. - Radzę wam tam przez jakiś czas nie wchodzić. - powiedziała. Wtem zobaczyła Nicol: - Cola?! Co ty tutaj robisz?! Musimy zawrócić i ją zostawić, ona będzie tylko przeszkadzała w misji. - Nie ma takiej opcji! Strong zostaje. - powiedziała DS, kończąc rozmowę. Tymczasem Nicol nie zwracała na nich uwagi. Patrzyła przez ogromne okno na oddalającą się Ziemię. Zawsze kiedy była w kosmosie, uwielbiała patrzeć się na planety lub księżyce, które opuszczała. To był bezcenny i niezapomniany widok. - Słuchajcie. - odezwała się. - Miną ze trzy godziny, zanim dotrzemy na Io. Macie jakiś pomysł na to by umilić sobie ten czas? - Ja mam! - wykrzyknął Fineasz i pokazał wszystkim pudełko kart. Już po chwili wszyscy siedzieli w kółku i grali w blackjacka. Fineasz i Ferb byli w tym mistrzami. Opracowali ciekawą metodę liczenia kart, dzięki czemu wygrywali każdą partię. W końcu DS nie wytrzymała, rzuciła karty i wykrzyknęła: - Oszukujecie! - Nie prawda! - zaprzeczył Ferb. - Ależ tak! Nie będę uczestniczyła w takiej błazenadzie! - Spokojnie DS. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. Chodź za mną. Izabela, Buford i Cola, wy też chodźcie. Cała grupka wyszła na korytarz. DS zauważyła, że Fineasz i Ferb zaczęli liczyć karty i rozmawiać między sobą. Doktor Baljeet zamknął drzwi. - Obserwacje, które poczyniłem pozwoliły mi rozgryźć ich metodę. Już wiem jak ich pokonać... Po chwili wszyscy wrócili. Niektórzy zachowali kamienną twarz, a inni uśmiechali się pod nosem. Fineasz i Ferb spojrzeli na nich ze zdziwieniem, po czym rozdali karty. Teraz gra stała się o wiele bardziej ekscytująca. Fineasz i Ferb zaciskali zęby z wściekłości. Wkrótce Ferb nie wytrzymał i rzucił karty. - To nie fair! - wykrzyknął. - Mylisz się Fletcher. - sprostowała DS. - Teraz jest jak najbardziej fair. Czyżbyś nie mógł znieść gorzkiego smaku porażki? - Nie ty rozgryzłaś nasz sposób, tylko doktor Baljeet. Ty jesteś na to za głupia! - Uważaj na słowa Fletcher! Wszyscy patrzyli na nich zaciekawieni. DS i Ferb, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi, kłócili się w najlepsze. - Ależ oni się kochają. - wyszeptała Nicol do Buforda. - Jak na moje oko, to oni się nienawidzą. - odparł jej chłopak. - Kto się czubi, ten się lubi. - stwierdziła Nicola. DS i Ferb kończyli swoją kłótnię. - A tak w ogóle to ja z tobą nie gram! - Ja z tobą też! - I bardzo dobrze! - Bardzo, bardzo dobrze! Odwrócili się do siebie plecami i udali się na przeciwne strony kabiny. Fineasz nie chciał grać bez Ferba, więc złożył karty. - Ma ktoś zegarek? - spytał Buford. - Ja mam. - powiedziała Izabela. - Ile czasu minęło, odkąd wystartowaliśmy? - Pół godziny. 250px|left|thumb Po jakimś czasie, kiedy wszyscy się nudzili i nie mieli co ze sobą zrobić, DS spytała: - Shapiro, ile czasu minęło odkąd skończyliśmy grać w blackjacka? Izabela spojrzała na zegarek: - Pięć minut. DS warknęła z wściekłością: - Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! - Może zagramy w karty? - spytała Iza. - Już nam się to znudziło. - odparł Fineasz. - To pograjmy w coś innego. Umiecie grać w tysiące? - No ja umiem. - odparł Fineasz. - To i ja z wami zagram. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - A wy nie gracie? - spytał Fineasz patrząc na pozostałych. Wszyscy pokręcili głowami. Albo nie chcieli w to grać, albo nie potrafili. Fineasz rozdał karty na cztery kupki. Wszystkie oprócz czwartej były równe. Na czwartej leżały tylko trzy karty. - Iza twoje sto. - powiedział Fineasz. - Doktorze Baljeet dajesz sto dziesięć? - Daję. - A ja daję sto dwadzieścia. Więc ja biorę karty. - Fineasz sięgnął po czwartą kupkę, ale Iza powiedziała: - Chwileczkę! Daję sto trzydzieści. - Masz meldunek? - Owszem. - A na ile? - Nie interesuj się. Doktorze Baljeet, masz meldunek żeby mnie przebić? - Nie. - A ty Fineasz? Chłopak westchnął z rezygnacją. - Nie. - Więc ja zgarniam karty. - powiedziała Izabela po czym wzięła trzy karty i dołączyła do swojej tali. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją. Następnie wyjęła dwie inne karty i jedną oddała Baljeetowi, a drugą Fineaszowi, tak żeby wszyscy mieli po równo. - Ugram dwieście dwadzieścia. Fineasz i Baljeet spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Masz takie dobre karty? - spytał Fineasz. - Owszem. - I masz meldunek na sto? - spytał Baljeet. - Albo to, albo ma dwa meldunki na czterdzieści i sześćdziesiąt. - powiedział Fineasz. - Wątpię, strasznie trudno jest zameldować dwa meldunki. Cola spojrzała na Buforda. - O czym oni rozmawiają? - spytała szeptem. - Nie mam pojęcia. Izabela spojrzała na Fineasza i Baljeeta. - Ja już zaczęłam. - powiedziała, pokazując leżącego na podłodze asa kier. Wkrótce gra dobiegła końca. Izabela jako pierwsza doszła do tysiąca. Baljeet i Fineasz wpatrywali się w nią otępiali. - Ale... Ale jak to? - Tak to, że jestem niezaprzeczalną królową tysiąca. DS spojrzała na Izabelę. - Ile czasu graliście? - Piętnaście minut. - To znaczy, że lecimy już godzinę? - Tak właściwie to pięćdziesiąt minut. - Świetnie, zostały "tylko" dwie godziny! - Tak ściśle rzecz biorąc to dwie godziny i dziesięć minut. - Nie zniosę tego dłużej! - wykrzyknęła znudzona do granic możliwości DS. Jakiś czas później: - Zaraz zwymiotuję. - westchnęła Cola. Miała już dość tego lotu. Jak wszyscy zresztą. DS opierała się czołem o szybę, licząc, że zaraz zobaczy Jowisza. Ferb chodził w to i w tamto. Fineasz tasował karty bez celu. Baljeet rysował jakieś wzory matematyczne i fizyczne na ścianie, nie przejmując się tym, że rakieta należała do agencji rządowej. DS nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Izabela oglądała swoje niezbyt zadbane paznokcie i stwierdziła, że koniecznie musi zrobić sobie manicure, choć nigdy tak naprawdę nie przejmowała się swoim wyglądem. - Ah... Jak mi niedobrze. - jęczała Nicol. - ALE MI NIEDOBRZE... - znów wyjęczała, ale nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. - Buford, czego mnie olewasz? - spytała i spojrzała na swojego chłopaka. Spał sobie w najlepsze. Nicol westchnęła. - Tak! Nareszcie jesteśmy na miejscu! - wykrzyknęła DS. Wszyscy natychmiast podbiegli do okna. Nawet Buford, który "nagle" się obudził. - Nie. - powiedziała Nicol. - To tylko pas asteroid. Jesteśmy w połowie drogi. Wszyscy westchnęli i wrócili na swoje miejsca. - To znaczy, że minęło już półtorej godziny? - spytała DS. - Tak. - odparła Izabela. - Jeszcze drugie tyle i będziemy na miejscu. Za jakiś czas DS spytała Izabeli: - Ile jeszcze zostało? - Godzina i dwadzieścia pięć minut. - Serio? - spytał Fineasz. - Minęło pięć minut odkąd wyglądaliśmy przez okno? Twój zegarek na pewno dobrze chodzi? - Na pewno. - odparła Izabela. - Nie znoszę marnowania czasu. - powiedziała DS. - Potrenujmy! Jeśli spotkamy jakiegoś złoczyńcę, musimy umieć walczyć. - Umiemy walczyć. - powiedział Fineasz. - Ale takie treningi są świetną formą zabicia czasu. - powiedziała Izabela, po czym stanęła naprzeciwko DS. - Do roboty! Izabela i DS rzuciły się na siebie. Walka była imponująca. DS była lepsza od Izy i od razu mogła rozłożyć ją na łopatki, ale dawała jej duże fory. Robiła to głównie dlatego, żeby zabić więcej czasu. Wkrótce powaliła Izę i spytała: - Kto następny? Ferb stanął na przeciwko niej. - Naprawdę chcesz dostać łomot, Fletcher? Tym razem Ferb nie odpowiedział. Rzucił się na nią z zamiarem natychmiastowego powalenia ją na podłogę. Ta jednak zrobiła zgrabny unik. Nie szczędząc Ferbowi bolesnych ciosów, pokonała go. Podobnie było z Fineaszem, choć temu w przeciwieństwie do Ferba, dawała fory. Z Bufordem poszło jej trudniej, ale w końcu i jego pokonała. - Strong, gotowa na rzeź? - spytała. - Nie, dzięki, ja się na to nie piszę. - A ty doktorze? - Nie, dziękuję. Obawiam się, że moje męskie ego mogłoby na tym nieźle ucierpieć. DS wzruszyła ramionami. - DS, naucz nas kilku swoich trików. - powiedziała Cola. Agentka ponownie wzruszyła ramionami. - Czemu nie? Szybciej zleci nam czas. Wszyscy byli chętni na rozpoczęcie treningu z DS. Wyglądało na to, że zna się na rzeczy. Cola, która do tej pory unikała treningów, stwierdziła, że wypadałoby trochę spróbować walczyć, tym bardziej, że wszyscy złoczyńcy uciekli. Musiała się tego nauczyć. Trening z DS na pewno jej nie zaszkodzi. Wkrótce DS dała wszystkim odpocząć. Po chwili podeszła do Nicol. - Strong, czy ty kiedykolwiek walczyłaś? - Nie... - Zauważyłam. Kiedy wylądujemy na Io, lepiej nie opuszczaj rakiety. - powiedziała po czym odeszła. Nicol ze smutkiem spuściła głowę. - Spójrzcie! - krzyknęła Izabela. - Czy to nie Jowisz? Wszyscy podeszli do okna. Niedaleko było wydać wielkiego gazowego olbrzyma. - Tak to on! - powiedziała Cola, której wrócił dobry humor. - Jest piękny. - wyszeptała Iza. - O! Spójrzcie tam! To Callisto, jeden z jego księżyców! Jest piękny, prawda? - wykrzyknęła Cola. - O rany! Z daleka wygląda jak kryształ! - A spójrzcie tam. - powiedziała pokazując jakiś inny księżyc, największy ze wszystkich pozostałych. - To Ganimedes! Największy z księżyców Jowisza! A właściwie największy ze wszystkich księżyców w Układzie Słonecznym! A tam dalej jest Io. - Io nie jest tak piękny jak Ganimedes ani Callisto. - skomentowała Izabela. - To dlatego, że jest tam dużo siarki i wulkanów. Sceneria jak z horroru, mówię wam. Za jakieś dziesięć minut tam będziemy. - Nareszcie. - westchnęła DS. Rakieta zaczęła wchodzić w atmosferę Io. Wszyscy usiedli na miejscach i zapięli pasy. Lądowania były jeszcze gorsze od startu. Po przekroczeniu atmosfery, czubek rakiety zaczynał płonąć, a rakieta osiągała maksymalne prędkości. Tak przynajmniej było na Ziemi. Atmosfera Io była o wiele rzadsza, więc lądowanie też było przyjemniejsze. Rakieta bez żadnych przeszkód wylądowała na jednej ze skał. Fineasz wyjrzał przez okno. Cola miała rację - sceneria jak z horroru. Pomarańczowe niebo, wulkany. Niedaleko Flynn ujrzał koryto ogromnej rzeki. Zamiast wody płynęła w nim lawa. - Wychodzimy. - rozkazała DS. Załóżcie skafandry. - To chyba nie będzie konieczne. - powiedział Ferb, trzymając w ręku jakieś urządzono. - Ja i Fineasz zbudowaliśmy tlenomierz. Znajdują się tutaj dość duże pokłady tlenu i azotu. - Jak to możliwe? - spytała Izabela. - W moich czasach też tak było. - odezwała się Cola. - Przy największym wulkanie stoi ogromna maszyneria. Ona wytwarza tlen i azot, żeby upodobnić Io do warunków Ziemskich. Wszyscy mówili, że ta maszyneria stoi tam od zawsze. Dzięki temu nie trzeba tu chodzić w kombinezonach. Nawet mimo tego, że ten księżyc jest daleko od słońca, nie jest tu zimno, przez te wszystkie wulkany. - Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? - spytała DS. - Później ci wyjaśnimy. - odparła Izabela. - Teraz powinniśmy już iść. - Założę się, że jeśli nasi złoczyńcy się tu ukrywają, to są właśnie przy tej fabryce. - odparł Fineasz. - A gdzie ona jest? - spytał Ferb. - Przy największym wulkanie. - odparła Cola. Baljeet rozłożył hologramową miniaturkę Io. - My jesteśmy tu. - pokazał jakiś punkt na "mapce". - A największy wulkan tu. Czyli jesteśmy całkiem niedaleko. - No to ruszajmy. - powiedział Buford i otworzył statek. Wszyscy ruszyli za nim, aby wyjść z Io. Kiedy w progu pojawiła się Cola, Izabela powiedziała do niej: - O nie! Ty zostajesz! - Ale... - Popilnujesz statku. - tymi słowami Iza zakończyła rozmowę. Cała szóstka ruszyła w stronę, którą wskazywał doktor Baljeet. Na Io było wystarczająco tlenu żeby oddychać, ale nie zapobiegało to niekontrolowanym napadom kaszlu, spowodowanym unoszącą się w powietrzu siarką. Niebo wyglądało niesamowicie. Po jednej jego stronie widać było małe, malutkie słońce, zaś drugą stronę nieba zakrywał Jowisz. Na Io znajdowały się same skały, wulkany i ogromne bajora roztopionej lawy. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego złoczyńcy wybrali właśnie ten księżyc. - powiedział Fineasz. Nikt nie miał już wątpliwości, że złoczyńcy tu są i że to oni porwali Steph. - Czy to nie oczywiste? To przez tę fabrykę tlenu. - powiedziała DS. - Prędzej to oni zbudowali tę fabrykę tlenu. - stwierdził Ferb. - Ja myślę, że to przez ciepło, które wytwarzają wulkany. DS wyjątkowo postanowiła się z nim nie kłócić. - Właściwie skąd Strong wie tyle o tym księżycu? Zupełnie jakby już tu kiedyś była. - Cola pochodzi z przyszłości. - zaczęła Izabela. - W jej czasach nie było wojny, dlatego nie potrafi walczyć. Izabela zaczęła opowiadać DS historię Nicol. Czasem do opowieści przyłączali się pozostali członkowie drużyny. Czasem przerwali opowieść (tak jak na przykład w tej chwili, kiedy musieli przejść na skalistym moście po bajorze lawy, albo wtedy, gdy musieli przejść po drewnianym moście linowym, który wisiał sobie nad wąwozem pełnym lawy). Izabela skończyła swoją opowieść, kiedy byli już prawie na miejscu. Znaleźli się już na podgórzu największego wulkanu. Teraz tylko odnaleźć fabrykę tlenu i azotu. Zamiast iść przed siebie, drużyna zaczęła iść wzdłuż wulkanu. Wkrótce udało im się wypatrzyć ogromny budynek. Ruszyli w jego stronę. - Dlaczego nie chcą dać mi się wykazać? - mówiła Cola przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w szybie. - Nie boję się krwi, mam przecież zamiar zostać lekarzem. Nie boję się lawy. Może i nie umiem walczyć, ale to nie oznacza, że jestem ofiarą losu! Nie byłabym im kulą u nogi! Przecież wykazałam się wiedzą na temat kosmosu. Dzięki mnie wiedzieli czego się spodziewać. To dzięki mnie wiedzieli, że są tu wulkany i bajora lawy! Gdyby nie ja, nie wiedzieliby nawet czy trafili na dobry księżyc! No i nie wiedzieliby gdzie szukać Steph... Chociaż to by wiedzieli, bo Baljeet miał ten cały naprowadzacz... Ale i tak dużo im powiedziałam! - mówiła Cola patrząc na swoje odbicie. Do niedawna bałaby się takiej misji, ale potem zrozumiała, że musi stawić czoła swoim lękom. Nagle zamiast swojego odbicia, zobaczyła odbicie swojej alternatywnej odpowiedniczki. Właściwie odbicie pojawiło się w jej głowie, w jej wyobraźni. Cola przypomniała sobie słowa, które kilka lat temu usłyszała od swojej alter-ego: - Posłuchaj, nie ma się czego bać. Potem przypomniała sobie jeszcze inne słowa: - Zmień się! A będziesz nie tylko ładniejsza, ale i ludzie zaczną cię szanować! Cola pokiwała głową. - Tak! Zmienię się! Nie ma czego się bać! - wykrzyknęła, po czym wybiegła ze statku i ruszyła w stronę największego wulkanu. Grupa dotarła do budynku. Jeden faktycznie przypominał fabrykę, zaś drugi jakąś siedzibę. Nasi bohaterowie, nie zastanawiając się długo, weszli do tego drugiego. - Żadnych strażników. - stwierdził Fineasz. - To dziwne. - Widocznie, nasi złoczyńcy nie boją się, że w kosmosie ktoś ich zaatakuje. - stwierdziła Izabela. - Doktorze, gdzie jest Steph? - spytał Ferb. Baljeet wyjął swój nadajnik i powiedział: - Tym korytarzem prosto, przy następnym zakręcie w prawo, potem, przy kolejnym zakręcie w lewo i na tym korytarzu będą schody na górę. Wchodzisz na górę, a ona będzie za jedenastymi drzwiami na lewo. - wyrecytował Baljeet. - Okej. To ja jej poszukam, a wy idźcie poszukać złoczyńców i spróbujcie się dowiedzieć co knują. - To ja tu rozkazuję Fletcher! - powiedziała DS. - Nie będziemy się rozdzielać. Razem pójdziemy po tę całą Winner! - Mam w nosie twoje rozkazy. To była moja dziewczyna i ja po nią pójdę. - stwierdził Ferb, po czym pobiegł w stronę, którą wskazał Baljeet. DS zagotowała się z wściekłości. - Nieważne, niech robi co chce. My idziemy poszukać naszych zbiegów. Ferb dotarł na wskazane miejsce. Bał się otworzyć drzwi. Bał się, że zobaczy Steph całą zakrwawioną, po torturach. Nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie znieść ten widok. W końcu odetchną głęboko i wszedł do środka. Nie zobaczył tam żadnych narzędzi tortur. Było to dość wielkie pomieszczenie. Przypomniało komnatę. Z owej komnaty było wyjście na ogromny balkon. Z balkonu rozciągał się widok na morze lawy. Wyglądało to imponująco. - Ferb? - usłyszał za sobą delikatny kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się. Na twarzy blondynki zakwitł promienny uśmiech. Ubrana była w czarną bluzkę odsłaniającą pępek i spódnicę w tym samym kolorze. Rękawy jej bluzki przypominały rybacką siatkę. Taką samą "siatkę" miała doszytą u dołu bluzki i to ona znajdowała się na pępku. Część tej "siatki" znajdowała się też na dekoldzie. Długie do pasa blond włosy były mocno natapirowane. Zielone oczy patrzyły prosto na Ferba. - Steffy! - wykrzyknął zielonowłosy i przytulił dziewczynę mocno do siebie. - Martwiłem się o ciebie! - Martwiłeś się? Przecież zerwaliśmy. - To nie znaczy, że mi na tobie nie zależy. - Naprawdę? Więc zostań ze mną. - Jak to? - Ferb wypuścił ją z obięć. Dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na jej nieskromny wygląd. W tym ubraniu i z takimi włosami przypominała czarownicę. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po pomieszczeniu. Nie było to więzienie, lecz komnata. - Ty jesteś po ich stronie? - Po czyjej stronie? - Dundersztyca. I innych złoczyńców. - Tak. A bo co? - Jak mogłaś?! Jak mogłaś zdradzić Ruch Oporu?! - To nie tak! - A jak?! - Teraz nie chodzi tylko o Ziemię! Tu chodzi o całą galaktykę. O Drogę Mleczną! Nasz Układ Słoneczny znajduje się daleko poza jądrem galaktyki. A Ziemia to tylko niewielki punkcik w porównaniu z ogromem wszechświata! Zawsze myślałam o przyszłości, o nas! O spełnieniu marzeń! Nie miałam szansy by je spełnić za rządów Dundersztyca! Ale teraz jest inaczej, teraz mam szansę. A ty? Myślałeś tylko o tym z którą dziewczyną lepiej chodzić! Właśnie dlatego zerwaliśmy! Bo nie byłeś zdecydowany, czy na pewno mnie kochasz. A ja wiem czego chcę! Ludzie, których nazywasz "złymi" zaproponowali mi, sławę i występy w samym centrum naszej galaktyki, w jądrze Drogi Mlecznej! Po co mi Ziemia? Mogę być sławna na cały wszechświat! Przyłącz się do mnie! Zostaw wszystkie inne troski za sobą! Ferb powoli pokręcił głową. - Nie wierzę, że zrobiłaś to dla sławy. Steph zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego z pogardą. - Znów jesteś niezdecydowany. - powiedziała, po czym zaczęła śpiewać: - Widzę, że kiedy stoisz w miejscu, nic się nie dzieje. Czy tak powinno być? Późną nocą, rzeczy które miałam zostawić za sobą, dręczą mój umysł! Wiem, że nie ma już ucieczki, z chwilą na którą się na to zdecydowałam. Już nie mogę biec, muszę spojrzeć temu w oczy. Stoję na swoim miejscu, nie oddam go! Nie zrezygnuję, wyjdę z tego z twarzą. Nie zamknę oczu, by ukryć prawdę wewnątrz siebie. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, ktoś inny zajmie moje miejsce. To jest dookoła, rośnie w siłę i zamyka mnie w swoim świecie. Czuję, że nadszedł czas, by stawić temu czoła. Czy jestem w stanie to zrobić? Może to oznaczać kres życia, na którym tak mi zależało. Lecz nie mogę biec, już nie ma stąd ucieczki. Stoję na swoim miejscu, nie oddam go! Nie zrezygnuję, wyjdę z tego z twarzą. Nie zamknę oczu, by ukryć prawdę wewnątrz siebie. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, ktoś inny zajmie moje miejsce. Wszystko co mogę powiedzieć to to, że próbowałam. Zawszę pozostanę na swoim miejscu. Stoję na swoim miejscu, nie oddam go! Nie poddam się, nie zrezygnuję. Wyjdę z tego z twarzą. Nie zamknę oczu, by ukryć prawdę wewnątrz siebie. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, ktoś inny stanie na moim miejscu. Nie oddam go! Nie zrezygnuję, wyjdę z tego z twarzą. Nie zamknę oczu, by ukryć prawdę wewnątrz siebie. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, ktoś inny zajmie moje miejsce. - Nie wierzę. - powiedział Ferb. - Ja przynajmniej wiem gdzie moje miejsce, a ty? - spytała Steffy. - Ja wiem jedno. Nie chodziłaś ze mną dlatego, że mnie kochałaś, lecz dla sławy. Jestem bratem liderki RO i zdolnym konstruktorem. Dla ciebie liczyła się tylko sława! - A ty mnie kochałeś? Dla ciebie liczyło się tylko moje ciało. - Proszę bardzo, idź, nie mogę cię zatrzymać, jesteś wolna. - zaśpiewał Ferb. - Weź wszystkie te rzeczy, skoro znaczą dla ciebie tak wiele. Spełniłem twoje marzenia, bo byłaś dla mnie całym światem. Więc czy zasłużyłem, żeby mnie opuścić i zranić? Myślisz, że nie wiem, nie panujesz nad sobą. Koniec końców wszystkiego się dowiedziałem. Dziewczyno, jesteś zimna jak głaz, mówisz, że to nie tak. Dobrze wiesz, że nie przywiązuję wagi do kwestii materialnych. Zrezygnuję z tego wszystkiego, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Ofiarowałem ci zbyt wiele, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. - Co takiego zrobiłam oprócz ofiarowywania ci miłości? - zaśpiewała tym razem Steph. - Jestem zwyczajnie zagubiona, stojąc tu i patrząc na ciebie. Od stóp do głów, nie czuję się sobą. Proszę bardzo, zachowaj swoją sławę, nie tego od ciebie potrzebuję. Myślisz, że wszystko wiesz, stałeś się chłodny. Jak możesz mi nie wierzyć? Byłam twoją dziewczyną. Nie panujesz nad sobą, jak mogłeś odpuścić? Czy nie wiesz, że nie przywiązuję wagi do kwestii materialnych? Zrezygnuję z tego wszystkiego, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Ofiarowałam ci zbyt wiele, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Zrezygnuję z tego wszystkiego, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Ofiarowałam ci zbyt wiele, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. - Więc ofiaruję ci całą tę miłość, weź ją sobie. - Myślisz, że przyszłam tu z powodów materialnych. - Czy gdybym nie miał niczego, chciałabyś, żebym nie odchodził? - Zatrzymaj swoje pieniądze, weź je sobie wszystkie. - Zrezygnuję z tego wszystkiego, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. - zaśpiewali jednocześnie. - Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Ofiarowałem ci zbyt wiele, ale swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem, swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem. Ferb odwrócił się do niej plecami i już miał opuścić komnatę, ale usłyszał głos Stephanie: - Nie tylko ja zdradziłam RO. Jest jeszcze ktoś. Ktoś kto jest wśród was. Dundersztyc i inni już wiedzą o waszej obecności. Ten zdrajca ich już poinformował. Mówię to ze względu na to co nas kiedyś łączyło. - po tych słowach odwróciła się od Ferba. Chłopak wyszedł. Dopiero za drzwiami zdał sobie sprawę z słów Steph. Skoro złoczyńcy już o nich wiedzą. To jego przyjaciele są w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie. Ferb ruszył biegiem przez korytarz. Musiał ich ostrzec. Cola stanęła przed przepaścią, przed wąwozem. Na dnie wąwozu zamiast rzeki znajdowała się wrząca lawa. Nad wąwozem wisiał drewniany most. Cola przełknęła ślinę. Most nie wyglądał bezpiecznie. Ale reszta jej przyjaciół przez niego przeszła, więc i ona mogła to zrobić. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna postawiła jedną nogę na pierwszej desce. Następnie drugą nogę. Zaczęła powoli iść po chwiejnym moście. Co chwilę się zatrzymywała - kiedy most się mocniej zachwiał. Może gdyby szła szybciej i bardziej zdecydowanie, most by się nie zerwał. A skoro tego nie robiła i idąc powoli, dość długo znajdowała się na niestabilnym moście, zerwała się jedna linka. Most przechylił się na bok. Cola krzyknęła i w ostatniej chwili złapała się jednej z linek, która wcześniej służyła jako poręcz. Uczepiła się jej kurczowo i bała się spojrzeć w dół. Zamknęła oczy i pomyślała: "Już po mnie." Wtedy znów przypomniała sobie słowa swojej odpowiedniczki z innego wymiaru: - Nie ma czego się bać. Cola powoli otworzyła oczy i spojrzała przed siebie. Przed nią było jeszcze kilka linek, podobnych do tej, której się trzymała. Mogłaby się po nich poruszać jak Tarzan. Wtedy bez problemu dotarłaby do brzegu. - Za każdym razem gdy moje życie jest okrutnie rozdrapane, rodzi się nowa kraina cudowna i święta. – zaśpiewała i zaczęła powoli rozhuśtywać się na lince. - Za każdym razem gdy moje sny zostają wrzucone do ognia, wzmacnia mnie noc, a nadzieja dodaje odwagi. – zaśpiewała i przeskoczyła z jednej linki na drugą. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i śpiewała dalej: - Trzeba mieć odwagę, trzeba mieć siłę, śmiać się z bólu i nie lękać się, bo życie jest wędrówką. Trzeba mieć odwagę trzeba mieć siłę śmiać się z bólu i nie lękać się bo życie jest wędrówką. – Cola przeskakiwała z kolejnych linek na inne, powoli zbliżając się do brzegu wąwozu. - Za każdym razem gdy wzgarda burzy mój spokój, budzi się miłość i rozświetla moją duszę. Za każdym razem, gdy moje życie jest okrutnie rozdrapane, rodzi się nowa kraina cudowna i święta. I jeśli czujesz się stracony, i nie z tego świata to wtedy jest czas poznać nową lekcję od życia. – zaśpiewała i dodarła do kresu wąwozu. Teraz wystarczyło wspiąć się na brzeg. - Trzeba mieć odwagę, trzeba mieć siłę, śmiać się z bólu i nie lękać się, bo życie jest wędrówką. Trzeba mieć odwagę trzeba mieć siłę śmiać się z bólu i nie lękać się bo życie jest wędrówką. – udało się. Dotarła na ląd, padła plackiem na ziemię i odetchnęła z ulgą. Ferb biegł przez korytarz. Nigdzie nie widział swoich przyjaciół. Baza była wielka, labirynt korytarzy ogromny. W końcu Ferb się zatrzymał, wstrzymał oddech i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Udało mu się usłyszeć jakieś kroki. Poszedł w tę stronę. Kroki stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Wkrótce Ferbowi udało się też usłyszeć czyjeś głosu. Krótko nasłuchiwał, a kiedy upewnił się, że głosy należą do jego przyjaciół, pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Wszyscy skierowali spojrzenia w jego stronę i stanęli w pozycji obronnej. Kiedy zobaczyli z kim mają do czynienia, z powrotem zmienili pozycję na wyluzowaną. - I co Fletcher? - spytała DS. - Gdzie ta cała Winner? - Jest po ich stronie. - Co takiego? - zdziwiła się Izabela. - To co słyszysz. A teraz musimy stąd uciekać. - Najpierw chcę znaleźć złoczyńców i poznać ich plany. - powiedziała DS. - Mamy przewagę wynikającą z zaskoczenia. - Jaką przewagę? - spytała Izabela. - Stephanie już o nas wie. Zaraz ogłoszą alarm i na złapią! - Nie znajdą nas w tej plątaninie korytarzy. - odparła DS. - Właściwie mogą nas znaleźć. - stwierdził Ferb. - Steph mówiła, że zdrajca jest również wśród nas. - Kłamała, żeby nas poróżnić. - stwierdził Fineasz. - Niekoniecznie. - odparł Ferb. - Steffy powiedziała mi to, ze względu na to co nas kiedyś łączyło. - W sumie to ma sens. - zaczęła Izabela patrząc na DS. - Sprowadziłaś nas tutaj, a teraz nie chcesz stąd odejść. Mówisz, że chcesz poznać plan złoczyńców, a tak naprawdę chcesz by nas złapali! - Jak możesz twierdzić, że jestem zdrajczynią?! Jestem licencjonowaną agentką O.B.F.S.u! - No właśnie... Jesteś w O.B.F.S. Może to właśnie ty pomogłaś złoczyńcom uciec?! - Że ci proszę?! - W sumie... To ma sens. - odezwał się Buford. - Taak? - odparła DS. - A może to twoja Cola nas zdradziła. Skąd wiedziała tyle o Io? Udaje nieśmiałą i słabą, a w rzeczywistości może być zdrajcą! - Coli w to nie mieszaj! - wykrzyknął rozzłoszczony Buford. - To ty jesteś winna i próbujesz odeprzeć od siebie dowody! - wykrzyknęła Izabela. - Jak już to ty jesteś zdrajcą i próbujesz zwalić winę na mnie! - odparła DS. - Ah tak, a... - zaczęła Izabela, lecz DS nie dała jej dokończyć: - Wiesz co?! Myśl sobie co chcesz! Sama znajdę te dowody! A wy jak się boicie, to wracajcie do statku kosmicznego! - powiedziała i odwróciła się plecami do nich, i ruszyła w swoją stronę. Pozostali wpatrywali się w nią tępo. - Jak sobie chcesz! - krzyknęła Izabela i spojrzała na pozostałych. - Idziemy? - Tak. - odparł Fineasz. - Ja idę za DS. - powiedział Ferb. - Chyba żartujesz. - odparł Fineasz. - Nie. Wątpię, żeby to ona zdradziła RO. - Ferb... - zaczął Fineasz. - Niech robi co chce. - powiedziała Izabela. - Wracajmy. Ona i Buford odwrócili się. Fineasz popatrzył przez chwilę na Ferba. - Nic mi nie będzie. - powiedział zielonowłosy. Fineasz popatrzył na niego niepewnie, ale w końcu kiwną głową i ruszył za Izą i Bufordem. Ferb tymczasem odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę DS. Ferb biegł ile sił w nogach. W końcu ją ujrzał, szła szybko przed siebie. - DS, czekaj! - krzyknął. Agentka zatrzymała się. Zielonowłosy w końcu ją dogonił. - Czego chcesz Fletcher? - spytała oschłym tonem. Ferb wyczuł jednak w tym tonie smutek i żal. DS było przykro, że członkowie RO posądzili ją o zdradę. - Niczego nie chcę. - odparł Ferb. - Chciałem cię tylko przeprosić za Izabelę. Wiem, że ona się myli, ty nie mogłabyś czegoś takiego zrobić. - To miłe. - powiedziała DS. Nagle wokół Ferba i DS zaczęły pojawiać się ściany. Zostali uwięzieni. Jakby tego było mało, zamiast zwyczajnych szarych ścian, były to lustra. Prawdopodobnie ci, którzy ich uwięzili, chcieli doprowadzić ich do utraty zmysłów. Nie widzieć nic poza własnymi odbiciami. Niekończące się odbicia. Coś strasznego. Ferb spojrzał z przerażeniem na DS. Niestety nie mógł zobaczyć jej miny, przez maskę, którą miała na głowie. Jednak był pewien, że dziewczyna zachowała zimną krew. - Nie boisz się? - spytał. - Niezbyt. Nie uda im się wytrącić mnie z równowagi. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie mamisynku. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak, kozo! - Odezwał się, osioł. - Czego mnie tak nienawidzisz? - Bo zachowujesz się jak rozpieszczony dzieciuch! - Odezwała się rozpieszczona jędza! - Co jak co, ale na pewno nie rozpieszczona! Ferb zamilkł. DS pracowała w największej agencji na świecie... no może nie na świecie, ale na pewno na Ziemi. Była wysyłana na bardzo trudne misje. Rozpieszczona to ona na pewno nie była. Ale on też nie był rozpieszczony. - Ja też nie jestem rozpieszczony. - powiedział. DS westchnęła. - Wiem. - powiedziała opierając się o jedno z luster. - Ale czasem zachowujesz się jakbyś nim był. Jesteś wstrętnym babiarzem i zachowujesz się jak bachor. - Podobam ci się? - Pff... Chyba żartujesz! - Podobam ci się! - Może byś mi się podobał, gdybyś był poważniejszy. - Jestem niepoważny? - spytał unosząc brwi. - Owszem. - A ty uważasz, że jesteś poważna? - Jak najbardziej. - To dlaczego nosisz tę maskę? Zdejmij ją i pokaż się. - Słucham? - No co? Czy ukrywanie swojej twarzy nie jest niepoważne? DS zagryzła zęby z wściekłości. Ukrywała się przed światem, a w szczególności przed swoim największym wrogiem - Hanną Taylor. Ale nic się nie stanie jak pokaże swoją twarz Ferbowi. Niech nie myśli, że się go boi. Dziewczyna chwyciła obiema rękami maskę i zaczęła ją powoli zdejmować. Ferb wstrzymał oddech. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości. A co jeśli nie chce zobaczyć tego co ona ukrywa? A co jeśli zacznie dręczyć go poczucie winy dlatego, że zmusił DS do zdjęcia maski? Ona nie chciała jej zdejmować. Na pewno nie nosiła jej bez powodu. Chłopak już miał powiedzieć, żeby tego nie robiła, żeby nie zdejmowała maski. Lecz było za późno. DS już zdjęła maskę i spojrzała na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Niczym się nie wyróżniała. Nie miała jakiś poparzeń, blizn, szram. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądała całkiem ładnie. Śliczny kształt twarzy, ładny zadarty nosek, idealne usta, brązowe włosy splecione w warkocz i kilka delikatnych kosmyków opadających na jej twarz. - Łał. - wykrztusił tylko Ferb. - Łał. - Jesteś światłem, jesteś nocą, jesteś kolorem mojej krwi. – zaczęła śpiewać. - Jesteś lekiem, jesteś bólem, jesteś jedyną rzeczą której pragnę dotknąć. Nigdy nie sądziłam że to może znaczyć dla mnie tak wiele, tak wiele. Jesteś obawą, lecz nie dbam o to, bo nigdy nie byłam tak wysoko. Podążaj za mną w ciemności. Pozwól mi zabrać Cię poza naszą galaktykę. Możesz zobaczyć świat, który powołałeś do życia, do życia. Więc kochaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Dotykaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz dotykać. Na co ty czekasz wciąż? – zaśpiewała chodząc dookoła niego. Ferb widział ją w każdym lustrze. Zdawało mu się, że widzi całkiem inną kobietę. W masce wyglądała inaczej. Tylko te oczy wciąż upodabniały ją do DS. - Pojawiam się, znikam. Na skraju raju. Każdy cal twojej skóry jest Świętym Graalem, którego muszę odnaleźć. Tylko Ty potrafisz rozpalić moje serce, rozpalić. Pozwolę Ci narzucić tempo, ponieważ nie myślę logicznie. Kręci mi się w głowie, nie potrafię już jasno myśleć. Na co ty czekasz? – zaśpiewała i zbliżyła się do niego niebezpiecznie blisko. - Więc kochaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Dotykaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz dotykać. Na co ty czekasz wciąż? Więc kochaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Dotykaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz dotykać. Na co ty czekasz wciąż? Pozwolę Ci narzucić tempo, ponieważ nie myślę logicznie. Kręci mi się w głowie, nie potrafię już jasno myśleć. Na co ty czekasz? Więc kochaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Dotykaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz dotykać. Na co ty czekasz wciąż? Więc kochaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz kochać. Dotykaj mnie tak jak tylko ty potrafisz dotykać. Na co ty czekasz wciąż? – usta DS i Ferba połączyły się w pocałunku. Nagle jedno z luster zaczęło się podnosić. DS natychmiast oderwała się od Ferba. Dziewczyna szybko założyła maskę, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją zauważyć. - Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy. – powiedziała stojąca przed nimi Hanna Taylor. Izabela, Fineasz i Buford szli przed siebie. Nagle zauważyli w oddali kogoś obcego. Sylwetka tej osoby wydawała się być znajoma. Osoba zaczęła biec w ich stronę. - Nicola? - powiedział sam do siebie Buford, po czym wykrzyknął: - To Cola! Buford zaczął biec w jej stronę, zaś Izabela i Fineasz pobiegli za nim. Buford i Cola wpadli sobie w objęcia. - Po co przychodziłaś? - Martwiłam się o was. A gdzie reszta. Coś im się stało? - DS poszła dowiedzieć się co takiego planują nasi złoczyńcy. - odparł Fineasz. - A Ferb poszedł za nią. - A gdzie doktor Baljeet? Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. - Myśleliśmy... że jest tuż za nami. Taylor szła na przedzie. Za nią szły roboty prowadzące skutych Ferba i DS. Wkrótce dotarli do jakiegoś siedzenia, przypominającego tron. Hanna rozsiadła się na nim wygodnie. Po jej lewej stronie stanęła Steffy, zaś po prawej... - Doktor Baljeet? - spytała zaskoczona DS. - Nie spodziewałam się. Myślałam, ze to Izabela nas zdradziła. - Ty i Izabela jesteście niezbyt mądre. - stwierdził Baljeet. - Zamiast mieć oczy dookoła głowy, wolicie kłócić się ze sobą. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytał Ferb. - Tyle rzeczy do odkrycia... Tyle nowych planet, pierwiastków... Tyle galaktyk, wszechświat! Mogę przechowywać uran, pluton. Mogę mieć własne ogromne laboratorium! - Zrobiłeś to z egoistycznych pobudek?! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Powinieneś się wstydzić! - Czego miałby się wstydzić, droga DS? - spytała Hanna. - Tego, że ma marzenia? Tego, że chce osiągnąć coś więcej? Tego, że na Ziemi się nie spełni? My pomożemy mu spełnić marzenia. - Kim jesteście "wy"?! Jak ty i reszta złoczyńców, uciekliście z więzienia O.B.F.S.u?! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Spokojnie DS, spokojnie. Uciekliśmy przy pomocy kosmitów. - Kosmitów? - wyszeptał Ferb. - Oni w ogóle istnieją? - dodała DS. - Oczywiście. Użyli teleportera żeby nas wydostać. Stwierdzili, że widzą w nas potencjał. Chcą zbudować wielkie galaktyczne imperium. Chcą połączyć wszystkie planety w Drodze Mlecznej portalami. Mielibyśmy dostęp do samego jądra galaktyki. Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak ono wygląda, jakie cuda techniki tam się znajdują. To chyba nie jest złe? - A kto będzie sprawował kontrolę nad tymi portalami? - Jak to kto? My. Każdy dostanie własną planetę lub księżyc. Ja otrzymam Ziemię. Szkoda, bo zdążyłam zaprzyjaźnić się z Io. DS przewróciła oczami. Jak można się zaprzyjaźnić z takimi wulkanami i bajorami lawy? - I co? Będziecie tylko pilnować portali? - spytała. - Ależ nie. - Hanna Taylor uśmiechnęła się promiennie. - Będziemy sprawować kontrolę nad całą planetą. - Sądzisz, że się na to zgodzimy? - spytał Ferb. - Nie macie wyjścia. Jest nas cała armia. Wyobraź sobie armię kosmitów atakującą Ziemię. Nie lepiej poddać się po dobroci. - mówiła. A głos miała naprawdę słodziutki. Ten miły głos wcale nie pasował do takiej tyranki. - I wy mówicie, że chcecie naszego dobra. - powiedział Ferb. - Chcemy. - odezwała się tym razem Steffy. - Ale musicie nam pozwolić na to dobro. Jeśli nie rozpocznie się wojna. - Stworzymy wielkie galaktyczne imperium. - powiedział doktor Baljeet. - Połączymy ze sobą wszystkie planety. Zawładniemy całą Drogą Mleczną. A potem innymi galaktykami. - Czy wy siebie słyszycie?! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Niczym nie zawładniecie! Kosmici stworzą sobie galaktyczne imperium, a was będą traktować jak szkodników! - Dosyć! - wykrzyknęła Hanna. - Albo się do nas przyłączycie, albo zginiecie! - Nigdy! - wykrzyknęła DS. - Świetnie. - powiedziała Hanna. - Zastrzelić ich. Steffy i Baljeet spojrzeli na nią zaskoczeni. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewali. Roboty ustawiły się wokoło Ferba i DS. Skierowały pistolety w ich stronę. - A kuku! - usłyszały jakiś głos. Odwróciły się zaskoczone. Fineasz, który odwrócił ich uwagę, zaczął strzelać do robotów. Wtedy DS, wykorzystując ich nieuwagę, podniosła ręce do góry i naprężyła łańcuch którym była skuta. Izabela idealnie wymierzyła prosto w kajdanki, tym samym uwalniając DS. Ta zaczęła własnoręcznie walczyć z maszynami. Ferb zrobił podobnie. Zaatakował jednego z robotów i kawałkiem metalu przeciął łańcuchy. - Chodźcie tędy, jest ich coraz więcej! - krzyknął Buford. Tymczasem Baljeet i Stephanie zdążyli uciec, wykorzystując powstałe zamieszanie. DS, Ferb, Izabela i Fineasz, pobiegli za Bufordem. Starali się jak naszybciej dobiec do wyjścia, tym bardziej, że goniła ich armia robotów. Kiedy wybiegli, zauważyli stojący niedaleko ich statek kosmiczny. DS zatrzymała się zaskoczona. - A co on tutaj robi? - spytała. - Nie gap się tylko biegnij! - krzyknęła Izabela. DS wyjątkowo postanowiła się jej posłuchać. Wkrótce wszyscy weszli do rakiety. Ta wystartowała. Start nie wyglądał tak jak na Ziemi. Tu atmosfera była całkiem inna, łatwiej było się z niej wyrwać. Buford udał się do kabiny pilota. Cola siedząca za sterami uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Mówiłam, że umiem tym pilotować. - powiedziała bardzo z siebie zadowolona. Cieszyła się, że może się na coś przydać. DS tymczasem patrzyła na oddalający się Io. Przyswajała informacje, które uzyskała. Szykowała się wielka galaktyczna wojna. Banda szalonych kosmitów i równie szalonych Ziemian chcą stworzyć wielkie galaktyczne imperium. Wygląda na to, że Ziemia może zostać zniszczona. Ferb podszedł do niej i delikatnie ją obiął. - Spokojnie. Już wracamy do domu. DS spojrzała na niego i odparła: - To chyba jeszcze nie koniec. Piosenki *Within Temptation - "Stand My Ground" - piosenka śpiewana przez Stephanie "Stoję na swoim miejscu" - tłumaczone przez mnie *Enrique Iglesias i Ciara - "Takin' Back My Love" - piosenka śpiewana przez Ferba i Steph "Swoją miłość zabieram z powrotem" - tłumaczenie z tekstowo, z drobnymi zmianami wprowadzonymi przeze mnie (na potrzebę opowiadania) *Natalia Oreiro - "Valor" - piosenka śpiewana przez Nicol "Trzeba mieć odwagę" - tłumaczenie z tekstowo *Ellie Goulding - "Love Me Like You Do" - piosenka śpiewana przez DS "Kochaj mnie, jak tylko ty potrafisz" - tłumaczenie z tekstowo, dodatkowo zmodyfikowane przez mnie Pomoce w tworzeniu *Aby jak najlepiej oddać charakter DS przeczytałam sobie od nowa opowiadanie "Inni my". Zauważyłam, że DS zwraca się do wszystkich po nazwisku (co za odkrycie xD). *Informacje na temat Io brałam z wikipedii. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - opowiadania